DE 103 26 249 A1 shows a measuring device having a control device for controlling functions of the measuring device and/or processing measurement data. The measuring device has a communication interface in order to be able to communicate with an identical measuring device.
DE 101 60 395 A1 shows a data transmission arrangement for selectively transmitting data from a multiplicity of measurement sections to at least one radio interrogator. The data generated by one or more transmitters are continuously forwarded to the radio interrogator by radio via a receiver and a radio transmitter and/or via an integrated receiving/transmitting unit.
DE 195 19 164 B4 discloses a decentralized apparatus for controlling operations for detection, transmission and control by seismic equipment installed in an investigation area. Seismic data are transmitted to a local central station from a multiplicity of local units. The seismic data are transmitted to a central station from one or more of the local central stations.
DE 100 64 420 B4 shows an apparatus for the decentralized detection and evaluation of physical events. One or more measuring elements are connected to an internal bus system and can be programmed via the latter. The data transmitted on the internal bus system can be emitted to the outside via at least one one-part or multi-part evaluation unit. The disadvantage of this solution is the increased outlay for the evaluation unit without which it is not possible to transmit the measurement data from the one or more measuring elements to the outside. The connection of the measuring element(s) to the internal bus system allows communication inside the apparatus, as a result of which measurement data and data for programming the measuring elements can be interchanged between the measuring elements and the evaluation unit.